One Day More
by MissGabrielleHale
Summary: Even the most harmless of choices, can have the biggest consequences. Now the Cullens must battle their greatest enemy face to face; The Volturi. Better than it sounds.


_I'mmm baaackkk! Dang, it's been a looong time since I've been on here. But life can get pretty crazy sometimes. So here's to another story, hope you enjoy it!_

"Alice, do I have to go?" I asked, in a tone that was not far from pleading.

"Bella, you promised you'd go with me!" she contradicted, her full bottom lip jutting out.

"She's right, Bella, you did promise. One day of shopping won't kill you," Edward said, coming from behind to wrap his arms around me.

"Fine, but it better be a one day thing Alice, no getting a hotel or anything!" I said sternly.

"Fine," she said, looking slightly disappointed, "We leave in thirty!" She smiled and bounded up the stairs.

It was a normal Saturday at the Cullen house. Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting, Carlisle was out at the hospital, and Esme was tending to the flower garden in the backyard. Jasper was nowhere to be seen, which wasn't unusual. Sometimes it seemed like Alice was the only one who knew where he was.

"Oh, kill me now," I groaned, taking Edward's arms off me and going over to sit on the couch.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Edward chuckled, taking the seat next to me.

"Have you ever been shopping with Alice? It's like running a triathalon!"

"At least you'll get some excersize," he joked.

In one moment, we were alone, and in the next, Alice was standing right by the door, coat in hand.

"Bells, do you mind if we just go now? The sooner we leave, the sooner we get to Seattle!"

"Fine," I groaned, slowly getting up and making my way over to Alice. "Bye Edward, I may never see you again."

I heard him laughing as we walked out the door.

Edward's POV

Boredom, boredom, boredom. It was one of the worst parts of immortality. After a few decades, all the experiences that life had to offer were already accomplished, and it left you with nothing but empty days. I knew this feeling of boredom well, until I found Bella.

But she was gone with Alice, and the boredom sank in within an hour.

It was now 5:00 p.m., they had left seven hours ago.

Jasper and I were sitting in the living room, playing chess, boredom clear as crystal in his eyes. We had been playing for two hours straight now, both of us taking anxious glances at the door every once in a while.

"Did Alice say when they would be back?" he quietly asked, looking again at the door, it was the first thing he said to me all day.

"No, they said it would just be a one day thing though, they have to be home soon."

Another hour passed. Two, three more. Thirteen hours, even for Alice, it was a little extreme.

Jasper and I were both sitting on the couch now, silently looking at the television, but neither of us watching it.

It was 11:14 p.m. when the phone rang, shrill and demanding. Like a flash, I was at the reciever.

"Cullen Residence."

"Edward? It's Charlie." He voice sounded pained, which sent a jolt of fear through my stone cold body. Sensing my worry, Jasper was right at my side in an instant, listening to every word.

"Charlie, what's the matter?"

"It's Bella, the Seattle police just called. They found Bella unconcious in a parking lot at a mall. She's up in the hospital there," he choked up, and continued after a slight pause. "They didn't mention anything about Alice, have you heard anything?"

"No, sir, we haven't. Is Bella alright? What happened?"

"They don't know, she's unconscious up in the hospital right now, it's not apparent right now what happened."

"They made no mention of Alice?"

"No, from what I heard, Bella was alone when they found her. Listen Edward, I gotta go, I'm heading up to Seattle, will I see you there?"

"Of course, I have to talk to Esme and Carlisle first."

"I'm sure Alice went for help or something, she's probably at the hospital."

"Probably. Goodbye, Charlie." The line went dead.

"That makes no sense Edward, Alice would never let anything happen to Bella, let alone leave her if she would get hurt," Jasper contradicted before I had even hung up the phone.

"I know Jasper, it makes no sense. Listen, fill the rest of the family in on the situation, I'm headed up to the hospital."

"Alright. But hey, call if you hear anything for Alice, will you?" he said with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Of course."

"Thank you," he said as I sped out the door, I was in my car speeding down the road in five seconds flat.

A thousand thoughts were running through my mind. What happened to Bella? Where was Alice? Why didn't she call about Bella? These questions only made me drive even faster down the rain slickened highway, speeding my way towards Seattle, fastest I've driven in a long time.

When I pulled into Seattle's Central Hospital, I was close to having a full blown panic attack.

I nearly ran into the automatic doors, and a couple people making their way in. I swiftly got Bella's room number, and pressed the elevator button repeatedly. It seemed to go even slower, just to irk me. When I finally got to the fourth floor, I ran down the hallway, keeping an annoyingly human speed, until I got to the room I was looking for, Room 421.

It was a small room, completely white, with a single bed and a small white chair.

There was Bella.

Face blank, peaceful, as if she was sleeping. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard her heart, steady, strong as ever. It gave me reassurance. Until I took in the sight of her head. There was a long strap of white cloth around her forehead, parts were stained red with blood.

I didn't have time to take it all in before Charlie rushed into the room.

"Oh my, Edward, how did you get here before me?" he asked, out of breath, as if he ran down here.

"I must've taken a shorter route." I said blankly, eyes locked on Bella's pale face.

"Is she okay? Did the doctors say anything?"

"I haven't seen any yet, I just got here." I said, walking over to Bella's bedside, taking her small hand in mine. It was ice cold.

"Well, guess all we can do is wait," he said, settling into the lone chair.

It was silent, my eyes locked on her face, never have I seen it so drained of color. Everything about her was ghostly white, like a corpse, already dead.

It hadn't even been ten minutes when Jasper rushed in, with the rest of them not far behind.

"Edward?" he asked pleadingly.

"No, Jazz, I haven't heard anything."

"Still haven't heard anything about Alice?" Charlie asked, sounding worried.

"No, Charlie."

"Oh my..." he nearly whispered.

The room was cramped to the point where I felt claustraphobic.

"We'll go wait in the waiting room," Esme said softly, jesturing for others to follow.

"I want to wait here, talk to the docters," Carlise said, taking a seat on the floor next to Charlie's chair. His eyes scanned over Bella, making a his own analysis.

The minutes dragged.

We were all completely silent. Waiting to hear something, anything.

_"Edward, she'll be fine, trust me. I've seen alot worse."_ His thoughts were sincere, but for some reason, I didn't completely believe him.

Finally, after fifteen long minutes, the docter came in the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Schwartz, are you family?"

"Yes, I'm her father," Charlie spoke up.

"Boyfriend," I stated, standing up and moving away from her bedside, hating every inch between us.

"His father," Carlisle followed, "And fellow Doctor, I'm Doctor Cullen." He shook his hand.

"Ah, nice to meet you Doctor Cullen, I've actually heard alot about you."

"Really now?" he smiled.

"Yes, well, I have Bella's test results, she doesn't appear to have any brain damage, but we really just need to wait until she wakes up to completely make sure."

Immediately, him and Carlisle got into sophisticted medical talk. I could have easily followed what they were saying, while Charlie sat bewildered in the corner. But I had way to much on my mind.

First, I was relieved, that they couldn't see anything seriously wrong with Bella. Second, anxiety, because I was getting way too impatient for her to wake up. And third, panic, for my sister who was nowhere to be found.

Eventually Doctor Schwartz left, along with Carlisle, and the room went silent, except for Charlie's soft snores.

The hours, it seemed impossible that they only contained sixty minutes, for they seemed to go slower with every passing.

Finally, at 3:36 a.m., Bella's eyes twitched slightly. Barely enough for my keen eyes to detect. I immediatly slamed on the call button, and the nurse was in the room within thirty seconds. By then, her heart and breathing rate had sped, and her lips were moving ever so slightly.

The noise of the nurse making her way in woke Charlie up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he groaned, not totally awake.

"She's waking up," Even I could hear the relief in my voice.

The new seemed to wake him up, and he walked over to Bella's beside, looking down on her hopefully. I followed, desperate to finally see her awake, and looking alive.

Her eyes opened slightly, and when she caught a glimpse of where she was, they shot open wide.

But she didn't look happy to see me, or her father, instead she looked terrified. I justified it that she just didn't know where she was, and was worried about what happened.

"Where am I?" she whispered, eyes still wide.

"You're in the hospital Bells, but it's okay, you're alright," Charlie assured her. But she didn't lose that worried look.

"Bella?" I whispered anxiously.

"Who are you? Who's Bella?" She was nearly shouting.

A group of nurses rushed in, and pulled Charlie and I from the room into the hallway. I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor.

"Don't touch me! Where am I?" Bella was screaming.

Her screams ripped me apart, piece by piece, each with a sharp flash of pain, like a lightening strike. I broke into a all out dry sob when I came to the realization of what had just happened.

My Bella doesn't remember me.

_Well... How does it seem so far? Leave me an opinion in the reviews!  
>Thanks for reading!<br>-Gabrielle_


End file.
